The HalfBlood Pirates
by MereBell
Summary: Annabeth Chase has always dreamed of becoming a Pirate, but has never had the chance to follow her dreams. What will happen when she finally gets the chance? PERCABETH in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey guys! I know this is really really short, but it is just the prologue. I promise the first chapter will be atleast 10 times longer! Also, this is a percabeth story, but I am not planning on rushing into their relationship. Especially since he thinks she is a man... :X oopsie, that was suppose to be a surprise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Percy Jackson.**

**The Half-Blood Pirates**

**Prologue **

All Annabeth Chase could ever think about was joining the Half-Blood Pirates. She had one little set back, though. She was a girl, and the tough pirates didn't believe girls had what it takes to become one of the most feared people of the sea, ecspecially a lady like Annabeth who was quite wealthy with a great future laid out infront of her.

She was daughter of Sir Fredrick Chase III, the towns judge and close friends with the king of England. Infact Annabeth was supposedly getting engaged to no other than the kings charming son Pollux.

The night Annabeth found out about her aranged marriage to Pollux, she threw quite the tentrum tantrum. Her mother was horrified and sent Annabeth to her room with no dinner.

Being only 15, Annabeth felt she was way too young to marry someone she hardly knew, so she came up with a plan. A scary, deadly plan that would most likely end up with her being caught and killed or worse; she may be used as a play toy to those filthy pirates.

Annabeth decided she would desguise herself as man and become the pirate she had always dreamed of becoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER WOOHOO! The phrase below is from an actual pirate in the 1700s! Please review and tell me if you would like me to include a pirate phrase in each chapter! Also tell me if you enjoyed the story! Constructive critism is always welcomed! However, if you do hate this story please tell me WHY! Please don't just say " I hate this story, and it is soooo stupid!"...No, tell me why. Why Why Whhhhhy? Any who, on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to own Percy Jackson...because I would just ruin it...so yeah..Rickity Rick owns.**

* * *

**The Half-Blood Pirates**

**Chapter 1**

**"Yes, I do heartily repent. I repent I had not done more mischief; and that we did not cut the throats of them that took us, and I am extremely sorry that you aren't hanged as well as we." -Anonymous Pirate asking to repent before being hung**

* * *

...

* * *

It was just a normal day in England; my parent being were cheery as always, the help skittering around everywhere like cockroaches, and finally me sitting on the end of my bed with my dress hiked up past my ankles, reading an exciting book about pirates.

Ahhh yes. Pirates. The reason for my existence, for one day I intend to join their crew. Yes, as a lady it will be quite hard, but once they see me with my sword, which my parents know nothing about, they will surely consider me a member of the crew.

Now all I have to do is get my parents on the same boat as me wich is impossible because my parents are quite..._proper_. Infact, my father is the one who carries out the orders to execute 'these horrible cries against nature,' as he usually calls them. I couldn't disagree more with him! Infact I actually met a pirate one time! Ofcourse he was executed the next day, but he was quite funny.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I was only six years old and was attending one of my father's court hearings for the execution of a caught pirate who was being trialed for theavery and murder. I only got to speak to him for about 5 minutes, but in those 5 minutes, I realized what I wanted to be when I grew up._

_"The wind blowing in you hair, the salty spray burning your eyes, and all the scars and bruises you get,why, there is nothing better!" The pirate gave a slight chuckle displaying his surprisingly white teeth._

_" I thought pirates had rotten teeth? Why don't you?" Being only six year old, I didn't consider it rude to ask, and apparently neither did the pirate._

_"People are quite stupid. They label us pirates as horrible creatures when really all were striving to do is make the world go round." He says with a hardy chuckle._

_" My father is one of those people," I say in distaste and lower my head in shame. The pirate jerks my head up quite quicly._

_"Chin up. You seem to be different from the judge that is about to decide my fate, so as my last wish i want you to have me ole sword. Dare tell anyone about this, and it will be confiscated from back to your house as quickly as you can and hide it under your matress. Don't come back here until tomorrow unless you want to see me hanging by my neck. Make myself clear?" I thought about this for second._

_"Y-you mean, they are really going to kill you..today?" I say my eyes watering up a bit. I've only known this man for about 3 minutes, yet I feel as if we've been best friends forever._

_"Aye, they know if they do it tomorrow I will be long gone. I have escaped prison so many times, but atlass...not this time." he says with a pang of something that I just couldn't lay her finger on. Remorse? Regret? Pride? Happiness? Scaredness? To this day I still wasn't sure._

_I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_"You are a brave man." he chuckled again._

_" I haven't been a man since the day I became a pirate," he stated simply. "What is your name child?" he said while moving the chain bonds around his wrist._

_"Annabeth" he smiled at me._

_"You remind me of my son, he's around your age. Well, I assume he is if he isn't dead." he says this time with pain written all over his face. I squeeze the pirates hand one time before I grab the sword and run out of the cellar;I go back to my house as the pirate had told me to do._

_Imediatly when I got home, I hid the sword under my bed mattress._

* * *

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Instead of giving the man a quick beheading, they hung him which I heard my dad say when I was six that he wouldn't die until 3 hours of hanging there by his neck.

I must admit, I did shed a few tears when I found out about this. Wouldn't any human being lose sleep over knowing that someone you considered a friend had to go through agonizing pain, though,

A loud banging on my door shakes me out of my day dream.

"Come in?" i say with a bit of annoyance. Right when I complete my sentence, in prances my mother Athena.

"Annabeth, it is high time you get ready for the king's ball- My Word!" she screeches in horror, "Stand up and straighten that dress out! A lady is never suppose to show that much leg!" I can't help but roll my eyes a bit. My ankles. Not my calves or thighs but ankles.

"Relax, Mother," I stand up and calmly readjust my dress," It is all better now." I say with a tone that is calm and even.

She gives me a quick look over then tells me to meet her in the prepping room for me to start getting ready.

I slowly put my book away then trudge slowly down to the room where I will be for three hours getting my hair pulled at and squeezing into a dress two sizes too small.

What Joy.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo how did y'all like it? 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! :D Reviewing encourages me to write faster! :D**


End file.
